


Pillow Talk

by RamenDelightful



Series: Mini-Sensei Collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Kind of..., M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Sharing a Bed, Young Hatake Kakashi, kind of, very very mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenDelightful/pseuds/RamenDelightful
Summary: A jutsu goes wrong and a teenage Kakashi wakes up next to a boy with blue eyes that he can't stop staring at.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Mini-Sensei Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998667
Comments: 25
Kudos: 305





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo This fic was supposed to be one PWP scene I wanted to try and write. Then it got long-ish...so it just kind of jumps into what's happening! 
> 
> But basically:  
> -A Jutsu goes wrong and Kakashi wakes up the next day in his teenage body with none of his current memories.  
> -Naruto and Kakashi are currently dating and sharing an apartment  
> -I messed with the time line a little here with the ages, Naruto's around 18 and Kakashi's around 16. It's all kept pretty vague because I really wanted to write Kakashi's more bratty/tsundere personality he has pre-sharingan instead of making Naruto deal with post Anbu Kakashi's whole deal but also wanted him and Naruto's ages to be closer. 
> 
> Sorry the first couple scenes are a little choppy/short, I really didn't mean for this fic to be over 2k so it's a little mashed together at first.
> 
> I've never written anything before so be kind please, I normally draw but I really wanted to try and write fic for this ship that's getting me through 2020.

“What the hell is this thing?” Kakashi says, holding out the worn looking pillow that’s clearly made in his likeness. 

He’d been in Naruto’s room rummaging through clothing trying to find anything that might fit him to sleep in when he’d seen it laying on the bed. 

Naruto turns around from where he’s making tea in the small kitchen and looks startled before he breaks out in a fit of laughter almost spilling hot water all over the counter.

“It’s-it’s almost as big as you Mini-Sensei! I thought it’d come to life, I couldn’t even see you around it!” He wipes tears from his eyes, other hand clutching at his ribs trying to stifle his laughter and failing. 

Kakashi bristles as he feels his cheeks heat up “S-Shut up!! I’m taller than this thing!”  
he pelts Naruto with the pillow from across the room; it makes a soft thud as it hits him in the side of the head much more gently than Kakashi would have preferred. 

“Hey!! Be nice to Pillow-Kakashi-Sensei!” He coos over the thing, inspecting it to make sure it isn’t damaged from the brutal treatment. 

“Gross don’t call it that, it’s so creepy.”

“It isn’t creepy! I made this ya know!”

“You...don’t think that makes it even creepier?” Kakashi says dryly, giving the pillow a disgusted look.

“N-No! I’ve had him for years, before me and Kakashi-Sensei even started dating!” 

“You’re making it so much worse” 

“It’s not creepy!!” Naruto huffs as he storms past The younger teen to put the pillow back in its rightful place on the bed. Kakashi glares at it from the doorway, that thing has to go. 

************

It’s a couple days later when he’s grimly standing over a sleeping Naruto that he decides the pillow really does have to be destroyed because the fool is fully wrapped around the thing, drooling into the fabric of what looks like a real flak jacket it’s wearing, when Kakashi comes in to yell at him for oversleeping. 

Naruto suddenly fidgets in his sleep, making Kakashi flinch back slightly but the blond only buries his face deeper into the pillow before sighing out what sounds suspiciously like Kakashi's name. Well, technically his adult selfs name but that doesn’t stop the blush from rising to his face.

His attention shifts back to the pillow as he narrows his eyes at it feeling…what’s definitely not jealousy clawing at his insides. He’s just reasonably disturbed by the use of his likeness as a weird body pillow that this pervert’s currently got both arms and a leg wrapped around. 

Kakashi crosses his arms, feeling restless. He wasn’t jealous. It made his skin itch even thinking about those arms wrapping around him, Naruto's face buried in his neck instead of drooling into a worn flak jacket, pressed against him and-Kakashi shakes his head violently to cut off that train of thought. Immediately denying that he ever had it.

He gives the pillow another distasteful look before reaching out to grab the edge of the sheets Naruto's mostly just laying on top of at this point and yanks, hard, sending the blond flying as he’s suddenly rolling in the opposite direction with a confused yelp then thud as he flails and falls the rest of the way off the bed and onto the hard floor. 

“Wha-?!” 

“You overslept, hurry up and get dressed.” Kakashi says briskly, leaving the room without looking back. Hiding the pink in his cheeks as he slams the door shut behind him. 

************

Scalding water pelts against sore muscles as Kakashi wills himself to relax. An impossible task when even over the white noise of the shower he can hear a certain hyperactive blond making a ruckus somewhere else in the apartment. 

How did he have so much energy left? Kakashi inspects his battered hands, picking at dirt caked nails a little too harshly. It’d pissed him off when he’d realized Naruto was obviously holding back in their sparring matches, but seeing him recover so quickly while Kakashi's whole body felt like lead had him thinking maybe it was for the best.

Despite that, they’d still ended up almost tied by the time the sun had started to set. The training ground they’d used reduced to a mess of craters and upturned earth, both of them equally at fault for the destruction. 

Kakashi continues to wash away layers of sweat and grime as he reminds himself that on top of having crazy amounts of chakra Naruto's also a jinchuriki. 

One of the many things the blond had had to explain quickly to a very hostile teenage version of his Sensei, who’d just woken up in a strangers apartment and in an unfamiliar bed earlier last week. 

Scrubbing at a particularly stubborn clump of dirt that’s affixed itself to his wrist, he’s reminded of tanned arms that had held him down just hours ago. Pressed down into the same muck he had finally managed to wash away. 

Despite already feeling thoroughly boiled by the hot water, Kakashi can still feel his skin try to heat up further as his mind forces him to recall more scenes from earlier in the day. Like when the blond had peeled his shirt off, revealing surprisingly broad shoulders and sweat slicked skin. He remembers the feeling of hands grabbing at him as he twists away mid-air and lands several feet away. A teasing voice in his ear as he’s held back by several clones. Bright blue eyes grinning from above him as he-

“Hey, Mini-Sensei!!” The abrupt yell is followed by his own as Kakashi jerks at the sudden sound. Slipping against the shower wall he’d been leaning on, taking several bottles of shampoo down with him as he quickly tries to scramble up slick tile and back to a standing position.

“Wha-Are you ok?! H-hey, what happened?” A worried voice says from the other side of the bathroom door; he hears the doorknob rattle like Naruto’s attempting to bust open the locked door to check on him. 

That _cannot_ happen right now. 

“I-Idiot! I’m fine!! Try knocking before you suddenly yell next time!” He slams the water temperature to cold and hisses. “What do you want?” 

“Oh, um. Sorry! Are you cool with Ichiraku’s for dinner?” 

Kakashi peeks out of the shower to level the door with a glare “I almost just died because you want ramen?” 

The door handle immediately starts to jiggle frantically again. “Are you hurt??” Naruto says, sounding worried. 

“I’m fine! Quit messing with the door already! I’ll be out in a second.” Kakashi thinks he hears Naruto say something before he walks away from the door but it’s hard to hear over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. What had he been thinking just then, before Naruto had interrupted him? 

Kakashi feels his mind try and slink back to the more creative direction his thoughts had started to try and take and quickly plunges his head back under the ice cold water until he’s too cold to think about anything besides getting a fresh pair of warm clothes on.

************

After putting on the sleep clothes he’d borrowed from Naruto, he now regrets letting the blond pick them out for him. He hadn’t cared at the time, his clothes clearly in need of immediate washing, but as Kakashi takes a second to look in the mirror across the room they seem a bit ridiculous. The shirt’s still too baggy on him but it’ll do, it's the shorts he has a problem with. Firstly, he’s sure these are actually a pair of naruto's boxers and not in fact shorts of any kind, if the stupid giant hearts on them are anything to go by. Secondly, they’re also loose but this is...obviously more of a problem. Grumbling he rolls the waistband a couple times and it helps but also shortens the not-shorts. If he wasn't already so tired he’d be more inclined to throw a fit over not wanting to wear the blond's disgusting underwear but...he catches his flushed reflection in the mirror and pulls the mask that, thankfully, still fits him up a little higher. 

Padding into the main room of the apartment, he's surprised to see Naruto still dressed. Naruto looks equally surprised to see him looking ready for bed. There's a second of something in his expression when he looks at Kakashi’s outfit that quickly disappears and he rubs a hand on the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Ah, did you forget about Ichiraku?” 

_Oh_. “No.” He had. “I just don't want to go.” Kakashi can see the blond's smile fall a little. 

Shit.

“You should still go though.” He adds quickly.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Naruto looks at him, unsure.

“No.” His stomach growls and Naruto looks smug. “I said it’s fine.” He says sourly, it shouldn't be this hard to convince Naruto of all people to go get ramen. He’d known him a week and was sure that if it wasn’t for Kakashi insisting on other foods that they would have had ramen every day and for every meal. 

Kakashi was also sick of people in town trying to coddle him. The first day he’d been like this they’d run into a man he’d still immediately recognized as Guy and the now-man had almost broken one of Kakashi’s ribs with a crushing hug. Not to mention all the crying. There’d been other run-ins with people that he did or didn't recognize but they all apparently knew him well enough to feel like they could touch him as well. He wasn't looking to repeat any of that if he could avoid it. 

Kakashi sees Naruto’s expression brighten for a second before the blond grins like he’s up to something. 

“Ok! If you’re sure.” He grabs his keys off the counter as he heads for the door. “ Be back in a bit!”

He thinks he sees him wink before he leaves but he could be wrong, he may be more tired than he thought.

Kakashi realizes he’s alone in the apartment for the first time. 

Glancing at the spare room he’d been staying in, he promptly stalks towards Naruto's bedroom instead. 

“...You...” He says gravely as he looms over the Kakashi shaped pillow. It doesn’t respond, but Kakashi swears it’s smirking at him from under its own patch work mask. 

He grabs a fist full of plush and yanks the stupid thing off the bed, inspecting it closer. It was clearly old like Naruto had said, but it looked well taken care of. Why did that make him so mad? He pulls harder on the things stupid face, how did his adult self feel about this thing that Naruto kept in bed with them? 

Oh right. The bed. The bed naruto normally shared with him. He feels his cheeks flush a little as he peeks over the pillow’s spiky hair at the bed behind it. Burying his face in the pillow as his stomach does something at the thought. Trying to steady himself Kakashi breathes in deeply only to get a nose full of sunshine, earth, and fresh grass. It shouldn’t be shocking that the pillow is saturated in Naruto's scent but it still sends a jolt through him. He hadn’t realized that the rest of the house smelt like a muddled mixture of himself and Naruto, but this pillow was purely Naruto. He backs up from pressing his face into the thing to accidentally make eye contact with a very judgmental and crudely drawn on eye and immediately drops it. 

Nope, still very creepy.

He had to stay on task and find somewhere to put it so he didn’t have to look at it anymore.

After about twenty minutes of trying to find somewhere Naruto wouldn’t look, Kakashi finally settles on the bottom drawer of a desk in the spare room. The terrible thing’s single eye glares at him as he uses one hand to stuff the pillow down while using the other to finally push the drawer shut. Kakashi sighs, satisfied with the hiding place and relieved knowing he won’t have to deal with seeing Naruto cuddled up with it again. He’d considered throwing it away but...Naruto seemed disgustingly attached to it. He just didn’t want to look at it for the rest of his time here, was that so much to ask?

He sits up from where he’s laying on the floor as he hears keys scraping at the locked front door. It’s only been maybe a half hour, there’s no way Naruto should be back yet. Kakashi walks to the door tensely, and then relaxes as he hears keys fall to the ground outside the door and quiet cursing. It was Naruto alright. 

He reaches for the door and opens it before Naruto has to struggle any further.

“Welcome home” Kakashi says a little sarcastically as he holds the door open for the blond, whose arms are full of? Groceries?? 

Naruto smiles at him gratefully, his face does something weird again when he says welcome home. It’s a little too emotional, too raw for the situation, but then he’s brushing past Kakashi to set the groceries down in the kitchen. 

“What’s with the bags?” He asks, peeking in them curiously.

“I thought we could make dinner together! Unless you’re still not hungry?”

Kakashi opens his mouth to say that he isn’t but right as he does his stomach growls loudly. “Ah well..I guess I could eat.” 

“Good, because you’ll be doing most of the cooking!” Naruto says cheerfully as he pulls more ingredients out of cupboards. 

“Wha-huh?? You bought it, you cook it! I’m not your house wife or whatever.” Kakashi snaps as he continues to poke around the bags on the counter. 

These are all ingredients for his favorite foods...

Naruto gives him a look like he wants to comment on the housewife thing but doesn't. “Well, I can make the soup but trust me you don’t want me to try and cook the fish if you still want it to be edible by the end of it.” He grimaces “The last time I tried didn’t go great.” 

Last time? Had Naruto been trying to learn to cook his favorite foods for him? His heart does a weird flutter at the thought. 

The not knowing how to cook part was more believable honestly. The most he’d seen the blond cook so far was instant ramen and that seemed to be the limit of his culinary ability. 

“Fine I’ll do it.” Naruto's face lights up excitedly. “You’re helping though.” Kakashi grumbles, stepping closer and reaching out to take the bottles Naruto had pulled out of the cabinets from his hands, when suddenly there are lips on his cloth covered ones.

Really It’s just a quick peck, something that’s domestic and casual and can barely even be counted as a kiss. 

But it feels like ages to Kakashi before Naruto's warm lips are pulling away. Naruto looks a little startled himself, like he’s waiting for Kakashi to blow up at him for the slip up. 

And he would yell at him. If he could think of anything other than how Narutos lips felt pressed against his. The weight of the bottles in his hands are the only thing stopping him from doing something very stupid, like reaching up to pull the blond down for another kiss.

“Sorry I-“ Naruto starts.

“It’s fine.” His throat feels scratchy and dry and it takes all the willpower he can summon to make his body move away to go start prepping food for cooking. 

He catches Naruto staring at him a couple times after that as Kakashi instructs him on what to do in the kitchen. There’s something intense about his expression that makes his heart race in a way that’s not unpleasant. 

Eventually they’re setting the food down at the small table in the kitchen. To Kakashi’s surprise, Naruto wasn’t lying when he said he could handle making the soup on his own. It’s good, like, actually really good. 

As Kakashi eats he tries to pay attention to whatever Naruto's chattering about but he can’t help but get lost staring at the blond's lips.

************

Naruto’s been fidgeting around the apartment for ten minutes straight now. As Kakashi sits on the couch and tries to act like he doesn’t know exactly what the blond is searching everywhere for. 

He hears Naruto say something that sounds like his name but it’s muffled and distant. Getting up from the couch he goes to find out where exactly the blonds got himself crammed into. 

What he finds is naruto in his room on his hands and knees, butt in the air, trying to peer under the low bed frame as if the pillow could actually fit under there. 

It takes a moment before Kakashi realizes he’s just kind of standing in the doorway staring and he quickly looks away. “Idiot, what are you doing?” He leans against the door frame and crosses his arms, trying to calm himself down. 

Naruto sits up and turns to look at him, clearly frustrated. “Have you seen pillow-Kakashi-Sensei, Mini-Sensei?” He asks, getting up off the floor and glancing around the room again.

“Oh no, has your creepy pillow gone missing?” He says dryly, trying to keep the smirk out of his voice. 

Naruto suddenly turns his full attention on him “What’d you do with him?” He asks suspiciously, crossing the room and crowding into Kakashi's personal space. 

“As if I’d ever touch that thing again.”

“You never liked him.” Naruto says accusingly, squinting at him and leaning in even closer. 

“Because it’s creepy” Kakashi fidgets, feeling his palms start to sweat from the proximity. “But I didn’t do anything with it.” He lies through his teeth, meeting Naruto's look with his own glare.

Naruto’s posture relaxes, apparently believing him. He also seems to realize how close they are now. Close enough that there's no way for Kakashi to miss how Naruto glances away from his eyes and towards his lips that are currently hidden under a mask. 

It sets off a weird chain reaction as Kakashi stumbles backwards; knocking his shoulder on the doorframe in his attempt to quickly put distance between them. But then an arm is reaching out to try and steady him and suddenly they’re both falling to the floor in a heap of limbs. 

The smell of sunshine and miso is overwhelming as he opens his eyes with a groan only to meet bright blue staring right back at him only centimeters away. 

“Aah Sorry Mini-Sensei! I think I made that worse by trying to catch you” Naruto says, looking him over with worried eyes “Are you ok?” He asks, bringing a gentle hand to the back of Kakashi's head, checking for injuries. 

The touch makes him jump because apparently he did hit his head pretty hard but also because Naruto’s very very close and has a hand cradling the back of his head and it’s giving his body _ideas._

Naruto's breath tickles his face as big blue eyes look at him with so much genuine concern that Kakashi panics and, like the genius he is, jerks forward in an attempt to solve one problem at a time and get away from the hand still supporting his head. Which ends with him head butting Naruto in the face quite hard.

“Idiot!” Kakashi groans as he reels back, it’s directed at himself but Naruto has no way to know that so he starts to apologize when Kakashi cuts him off.

“Just get me off already!” Static rings in his ears as his own words sink in and he turns bright red. “I-I mean, just get off me already!” 

Naruto obeys, sitting back on his heels enough for Kakashi to sit up without smashing their heads together again. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” The blond says in a mixture of actual concern and teasing as he reaches out for Kakashi again.

The hands slapped away before it can make contact. “I’m fine, now get off.” He growls, shoving at Naruto until the boy crawls the rest of the way off him.

Standing back up, Naruto offers Kakashi a hand that he takes; surprising both of them. Maybe he hit his head harder than he thought. 

He glances at a quickly healing cut on the blond’s nose and fidgets as guilt worms its way into his chest uncomfortably.

“Sorry for head butting you even though it was your fault we fell in the first place.” He brushes dust off the borrowed t-shirt that he’s wearing as an excuse to not have to look at him as he says it. 

Naruto's suddenly laughing and Kakashi wonders if maybe the blond’s rapid healing doesn’t apply to head trauma. 

“What?” He narrows his eyes suspiciously, getting the feeling that he’s being laughed at and that this isn’t some kind of fit brought on by a concussion. 

“Nothing, I’ve just never seen Kakashi-Sensei’s face do that before.” He says, smiling too brightly.

“Do what..?” 

“Pout like that.”

“I-“ Kakashi sputters “I am not pouting!! Moron, how can you even tell through the mask!” 

Naruto shrugs. “I’m used to it, and you were so pouting Mini-Sensei” He grins down at him, reaching out to ruffle his hair but Kakashi dodges the hand. “It’s cute, it looks good on you.” 

Kakashi’s heart’s in his throat again. “It’s not-I’m not-I.” He chokes on his own words, unable to find anything to say to that. 

He knows older self is dating Naruto but he isn't. So the comment knocks him off balance and he’s not sure how to respond.

He settles on mad. “Idiot, how hard did I hit you?” Naruto’s smile widens and Kakashi can feel his blush reach his ears so he quickly turns away and storms off towards his temporary room.

Naruto laughs softly. “Good night Mini-Sensei.” 

Kakashi slams the bedroom door shut behind him, heart still racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up the next chapter will be nsfw and probably up in a couple days. Let me know what y'all think in the meantime!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi continues to struggle with his feelings and how natural they feel despite him not remembering his adult-selfs relationship with Naruto

Kakashi’s already been up for a couple hours when he decides to wander into the kitchen and start making breakfast. He doesn’t let himself think about how he’s automatically making two servings of everything as he sets the tea kettle on the stove as well. 

Plating food and depositing dirty pans in the sink to clean later, all that’s left is to wait for water to boil for tea. 

He looks sourly at the two meals he didn’t mean to make, drumming his fingers on the counter impatiently. Trying to decide if he should go wake the still sleeping blond or if he should let his food go cold as punishment for sleeping so peacefully while Kakashi had spent the better part of the night tossing and turning; trying to get the soft way Naruto had called him cute out of his head to no avail. When he did finally sleep his subconscious was busy twisting the words into something that had him waking up covered in sweat and out of breath. 

Leaning against the counter harder, Kakashi glares at the still not boiling water as blurry memories of his dreams start to nag at him now that he’s got nothing else to busy himself with. 

Dreams of hungry blue eyes and whiskered cheeks, firm hands slipping around his waist, lips mumbling into his neck as he-wait, that's really happening. Wait, what? Kakashi’s sleep deprived brain tries to make sense of the situation as he feels himself being pulled back against a warm chest. Blond hair tickles at his face as Naruto burrows into his neck further.

“Kakashiiiii, what smells so good?” Naruto whines into his neck, sending vibrations through his whole body. 

White knuckles grip the counter in an attempt to ground himself as he tries to speak. Tries to tell Naruto he’s not the Kakashi he thinks he is, yell at him, anything, but then those lips are lazily kissing at his neck through the cloth of his mask and all the blood in his body suddenly surges away from his brain and downward. The hands hooked around his waist seem to notice too, as they move lower to rest on his hips and mess with the loose waistband of the pair of boxers he’d been given as pajamas. 

It’s when a hand tries to go lower that Kakashi’s finally able to will himself to move and grabs Naruto's wrist tightly, halting its downward path as he focuses on remembering how to speak. 

He hates how when he tries to say Naruto’s name it comes out as a groan, but it succeeds in getting the blond's attention as lips are suddenly no longer trying to suck marks into his neck through dark fabric and the hands still but don’t quite let go. 

“Mini-Sensei?” Naruto says groggily enough that for a second Kakashi worries he’d somehow slept walked all the way out here. 

_“Yeah?”_ He grits out, trying to calm his heart down as instead of moving away Naruto rests his chin on his shoulder, leaning on him heavily. 

“D’you make breakfast?”

_“Yes.”_

“Mn.” Naruto hums, sounding like he’s going to fall back asleep at any moment. 

“Naruto?” He says through clenched teeth.

“Yeah?”

“Your _hands?_ ”

“Oh, right.” He says, sounding a little more alert as his hands move to grope at the front of Kakashi's shorts.

“T-That’s not what I meant!!” His voice cracks as he yanks Narutos hands off him and spins around so he can yell at the blond face to face. which turns out was not a good idea because now that they are face to face, their faces are very very close. 

Naruto looks a little started by the new position, waking up a bit more. “Ah. Sorry I…?” He tilts his head to the side as if looking at Kakashi for the first time. “I didn’t sleep much, guess I’m still pretty out of it.” He says, grinning sheepishly.

“That’s your excuse for coming out here and molesting me?” Kakashi rubs at his neck, trying to get rid of the phantom feeling of lips against it. 

“I uh, I guess? Sorry I’ll-“ Naruto starts to back up when Kakashi’s hand suddenly moves, grabbing the hem of Naruto’s sleep shirt, halting his retreat. 

The blond looks down, confused, at where they’re now connected. Kakashi doesn’t miss how his gaze slides over to his shorts that are suddenly feeling tighter, before making their way back to meet his; blue eyes questioning. 

Kakashi figures he must look angry for Naruto to still not get what he wants, why he’s keeping him so close, and he is angry. Angry at himself and at how desperately he wants those hands back on him. He’s never felt this way before and it’s maddening, like a weird itch he can’t scratch. One he really wants Naruto to scratch for him.

Another hand reaches out to grab the other side of the blonds shirt and pulls until Naruto stumbles forward and they’re almost touching. But he’s still looking at him hesitantly, hands now resting on the cool countertop on either side of Kakashi instead of around his waist where he wants them. Kakashi’s face feels like it’s on fire, if the idiot actually makes him ask he swears he’ll kill him. 

He reaches a hand up and pulls the mask down off his flushed face and finally Naruto's smiling down at him like he gets it. 

There’s a hand on his chin, tilting his head up. Then there’s gentle lips on his, kissing him sweetly. Kakashi feels himself groan at the contact as he pulls Naruto closer, wanting more. 

And he gets more.

It’s like a dam breaks and suddenly there are hands cupping his face and tangling in his hair as Naruto tilts his head and licks into the kiss, nipping at his lips, practically begging Kakashi to open up for him. 

When he does, Naruto makes an appreciative hum into Kakashi's mouth before kissing him like a starving man. Like at any second Kakashi will disappear or shove him away. It makes him dizzy and he barely notices as he’s pushed the final couple inches backward to be flush against the hard counter top. 

Eventually Naruto pulls back from the kiss, face flush and eyes dark as Kakashi tries to catch his breath enough to string together words that demand the blond's lips back on his. But before he can there’s hands behind him, urging his hips forward as Naruto grinds his own down to meet him. Kakashi feels like the wind’s been knocked out of him as he curls forward and can't stop the moan that's ripped from him as Naruto grinds them together again.

Lips are suddenly back on his and it’s overwhelming combined with how Narutos moving their clothed erections together. Kakashi reaches out blindly, trying to brace himself with a hand on the counter he’s being pressed into.

He half registers that there’s a hissing sound next to him but can’t be bothered to put any further thought into it as Naruto’s suddenly doing something with his tongue that makes it hard to think and then there’s a splashing sound and a bright burning pain in Kakashi's hand that’s on the counter. 

When he jolts forward trying to get away from the source of pain, he accidentally bites down on the tongue in his mouth and knocks his and Naruto's heads together hard enough that his ears are ringing and both of them cry out in pain as they stumble away from each other.

Once Kakashi recovers enough to be able to open his eyes he spins around to try and find out what the hell just happened. Which is a bad idea, as his head throbs at the sudden motion and he’s torn between clutching his aching head or his burnt hand as he looks murderously at the tea kettle he’d been waiting on that had boiled over, spurting scalding water into his hand.

While he’s considering if it’s possible for chidori to pierce through cast iron a hand on his shoulder snaps him back to reality, which as usual, loves to make him suffer. 

“Hey, Mini-Sensei are you ok? Let me see your hand.” Naruto says, turning Kakashi to face him. His voice is still an octave lower than normal and Kakashi can feel the conflict in his body as it tries to decide what’s more pressing, the pain in his hand or getting the blond's body pressed back against him. 

“Y-yeah” He tries to keep his voice steady as he lets Naruto inspect his hand and shoots a glare at the kettle on the stove behind him. “It’s fine, really.” He mumbles, still not looking at Naruto. 

This was embarrassing enough before he had to go and headbutt the blond for the second time in two days. And unlike Naruto, Kakashi heals at a regular speed so maybe he’s the one with a concussion because he can’t stop himself as he asks. “How’s your...tongue...and head, by the way?” 

“Oh, right I already forgot.” Naruto pauses, and moves his tongue around in his mouth. “I think my tongue’s already healed” His smile curls in a devious way that makes his eyes crinkle “Wanna check?” He asks cheekily, kissing the hand he’s still holding.

Kakashi feels his cheeks burn as his entire face turns red “I-idiot!” He yanks his hand away as Naruto laughs, but It’s not mocking. It’s light and warm and Kakashi wants to hear more of it.

“Hold on one sec Mini-Sensei. I’ll get some cream for that burn” Naruto says over his shoulder as he wanders off to the bathroom for the first-aid kit.

“I told you it’s fine!” He’d gotten much worse burns messing with his own chakra than this, it really wasn’t worth any medical treatment.

“It’ll be more-fine If you just let me do this, give me your hand again?” Returning with a small jar he holds his hand out, waiting. 

Kakashi hesitates, eyeing him warily. 

Naruto rolls his eyes. “I’m not gonna try and kiss it better ok? Regular first aid I promise.” 

He huffs and gives the blond his hand, Naruto smiles at him again and his heart does a weird hiccup in his chest. 

“I could have done this myself you know.” It comes out harsher than he means for it to.

Naruto hums in agreement as he rubs the last bit of the ointment into Kakashi's hand before letting go. “Yeah” He yawns abruptly “but you wouldn’t have.” 

He narrows his eyes, finally actually looking at Naruto. He’s got the beginning of dark circles under his eyes and looks as exhausted as Kakashi feels. 

“Why didn’t you sleep well?”

“What?”

“Earlier. You said you didn’t sleep well. Why?”

“Ah. I don’t know, I guess I was just restless. I never found pillow-kakashi-sensei, but I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.” He says, scrubbing at tired eyes. 

Kakashi feels a pang of guilt in his chest. Not enough to reveal where he’s stashed the creepy pillow look-alike but enough to be thankful that he already cooked two breakfasts. 

Right on queue both their stomachs growl and Naruto's laughing again and Kakashi can’t get the sound out of his head for the rest of the day.

***********

Kakashi tries to sleep that night but sleep won’t come as his mind races over the events from earlier today in the kitchen. What was that? The rest of the day after breakfast had gone on like normal, as if nothing had happened. 

Yet he suddenly felt like Naruto was too close and yet not nearly close enough. Every time he leaned over him to look at what he was reading or put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention Kakashi’s heart sped up. 

He rubs at his face trying to force the blush he knows is there away and takes several deep breaths to calm himself down. This was stupid. Kakashi considered himself to be a healthy teenager, he’d had the occasional rogue thought about someone he thought was attractive but this was ridiculous. It was like his body was desperate for the blond’s touch. 

Earlier in the kitchen had felt so natural, but it wasn’t, not for Kakashi who kept people at arms length or more if he could help it. Maybe it was a side effect of the jutsu? Had his older self’s memories been locked away but his feelings weren’t? If this was how he felt all the time It seemed unbearable. 

Groaning he rolls to face the wall and tries to sleep again.

It’s got to be past midnight and Kakashi’s still wide awake when he hears the door to the room creak open. 

The dark room fills with the smell of fresh air and summer, definitely Naruto. Kakashi briefly considers pretending to be asleep, but gets restless thinking about the blond rummaging through the room and finding the pillow he’s been dearly missing crammed into a desk drawer. 

He’s about to roll over and yell at Naruto when the covers are suddenly being lifted as a body scoots into the bed next to him. Kakashi’s not proud of the yelp that comes out of him when, before he can turn around to shove the blond out of the bed, arms suddenly latch around his waist from behind.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” He shrieks as he tries to twist around and away from the intruding weight behind him. 

“Calm down it’s just me!” The hold on Kakashi's waist tightens as Naruto holds on through his thrashing. 

“Obviously!! Why are you in my bed?!” 

“Oh! I uh, I couldn’t sleep” 

“What are you, a toddler? Go back to your own bed!” Kakashi snaps, still trying to unfasten Naruto’s hold around him. 

“Come ooon, please Mini-Sensei? My bed’s too empty…”

The ‘without you’ isn’t said but Kakashi doesn't miss the implication as Naruto’s breath tickles the back of his neck and makes him shiver. 

Guilt claws at his insides, making him still and stop his attempts to free himself from the hold that suddenly seems more like a hug as Naruto curls into his back. He hadn’t considered that Naruto might feel lonely, alone in a bed he’s used to sharing, and that Kakashi had taken the last ‘occupant’ of the bed from him by hiding the pillow.

He swears he can hear the desk drawer rattle ominously behind them. No. He refuses to have to look at that thing every day. So he does the only other thing he can think of to ease the weight in his chest. 

“Fine.” He says defeatedly “You can sleep here, just for tonight.” Kakashi regrets it the second it’s out of his mouth as strong arms squeeze him and he can feel the joy radiating off the body behind him. 

“Thanks Mini-Sensei!”

“Whatever, just go to sleep already”

Kakashi stares at the wall, still very awake, and waits for the sound of Naruto’s breathing to even out. Then waits another ten minutes to be sure the blonds soundly asleep before trying to unwind tanned arms from around him. He may have said Naruto could sleep here but there’s no way he’s going to be able to sleep like this. His mind was already busy reminding the rest of him what happened the last time Naruto’s arms were around him like this. 

How was Naruto still this strong when he was asleep? It takes forever but Kakashi’s almost got one hand unlatched when Naruto moves in his sleep behind him and suddenly he’s being pulled back flush against a chest for the second time that day, only now there’s also a leg that’s tangled itself in his own. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Not good.

Hands blindly move further up his chest, bringing his borrowed shirt with them, as Naruto burrows his face further into the back of his neck. He can feel lips moving as the blond mumbles something in his sleep, still settling into the new position he’s got Kakashi trapped in. Kakashi shudders, because this time there's no fabric in the way and Naruto’s lips are scalding pressed against his skin. 

He’s about to try and shake the blond awake because this is getting ridiculous, when Naruto’s breathing gets a little heavier as he shifts behind him again. Kakashi knows he hears his name fall from Naruto’s lips as the leg between his also moves and he can feel his own breath quicken as his body starts to react to all the touching. 

Lips are still dragging against his neck as he hears his name again and Kakashi bites into his fist to keep himself from gasping as Naruto tilts his hips and the leg between his grinds against him and he’s suddenly getting hard embarrassingly fast.

Kakashi tries to think of something besides the body wrapped around him, count to ten, anything to clear his head but it’s hard to think as his whole body urges him to find some kind of friction or touch. He doesn’t know when his breathing got so ragged but he can’t seem to calm down. Naruto’s body’s like a furnace against his back and it’s sweltering under the covers.

The hands wrapped around him start to fidget and Kakashi tries to brace himself. Expecting Naruto to move in his sleep again, but it’s just hands that are now moving with purpose, further and further down his body. It’s as they reach the elastic of his shorts that Kakashi realizes this is no longer unintentional sleep groping but now, very intentional awake groping.

“Ok scum I know you’re awake!” He snaps over his shoulder and throws the covers off the bed as he rushes to stop the pair of hands before they reach their goal.

“Shh stop yelling, it’s like one in the morning Mini-Sensei.” Naruto grumbles from behind him, voice husky with sleep. “Besides you’re the one that woke me up” 

“I don’t care if I woke you up asshole stop-“ 

Lips press kisses up his neck “Just let me-“ and hands Kakashi didn’t realize he'd let go of are now palming at the bulge in his pants. He has to bite down on a loud moan that tries to escape his mouth as he automatically grinds into the touch. 

“I-Idiot wait I-“

“Come on Mini-Sensei, you’ll sleep better after.” Naruto's words are right in his ear now as the blond hooks his chin over his shoulder to better see what he’s doing “And you never got to finish earlier right?”

Kakashi hopes that he isn’t expecting an answer because he feels like he’s going to swallow his own tongue as hands slide the loose pair of boxers down his hips and suddenly his dick hits cool air and he hisses at the sensation.

All he can manage is to grip onto whatever parts of Naruto he can reach behind him as a warm hand takes a hold of him and there’s a thumb rubbing at the head of his cock and Kakashi almost sobs at contact. 

A hot mouth is leaving wet kisses against Kakashi's throat as the hand on his dick slowly picks up pace and Kakashi already feels dizzy; squirming in Naruto's hold trying to get more friction, more anything. 

In doing this he ends up unintentionally grinding back against the firm body behind him and Narutos suddenly rolling his hips forward and pulling Kakashi’s body back to meet him. There’s a clothed dick pressing against him and it all happens so fast Kakashi can’t stop how he moans out Naruto's name as the blond repeats the action and lets out a strained groan that makes Kakashi's skin buzz.

“Fuck, don’t-”Narutos voice is hoarse in his ear as he pants hotly against his neck, trying to catch his breath “ -t-try not do that again or we’ll both be up all night.” He says, smiling against Kakashi's skin.

Kakashi’s tries to reply but it gets caught in his throat as his brain catches up with what Naruto’s implying and his dick twitches against his stomach. 

Hands release his hips and instead of going down where Kakashi desperately wants them they drag up his body until they reach nipples. Kakashi's about to ask what the hell Naruto thinks he’s doing when calloused fingers start to roll a nub between them and Kakashi bites into his hand to stop the surprised whine that tries to bubble out of him as one hand gives a harsh twist before going back to gently palming at his chest. 

He hears Naruto make a noise and the fingers repeat the action and Kakashi chokes back another moan into his hand.

“Mmm, Mini-Sensei I wanna hear you” Naruto says in a low rumble that Kakashi can feel against his back as a gentle hand reaches up to pull Kakashi’s hand away from his mouth. 

He feels his ears flush at the nickname “Don’t call me that when you’re-“ the hand still on his chest pulls wickedly at a nipple and Kakashi can’t hold it back this time as his words die on his tongue and he gasps and groans under the blonds touch. 

Naruto goes back to sucking what feels like an obscene mark into his neck while hands continue playing with his nipples and Kakashi's starting to get increasingly worried this is all going to be over before Naruto’s even properly touched his dick. 

“Na-Naruto I-wait I’m-“ Kakashi manages to get out between gasps

“Hm?” Naruto hums as he releases Kakashi's neck with a wet pop. 

“If you keep doing that I’ll-“

“You really think you could come from just this?” There's an awe to the blond’s voice that Kakashi doesn’t like the sound of even as it sends a shudder through him.

“I-Idiot don’t sound so excited.” Naruto's hands haven’t stopped and it’s making it hard to think

There’s a puff of warm air near his ear as Naruto lets out a light laugh. “Ok, ok, next time then” 

Kakashi’s already rapidly beating heart trips at that. Next time? He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it though as Naruto’s now got one hand firmly holding his hips in place as the other begins to lazily stroke his cock from tip to base, smearing precome over it as slick wet noises start to fill the otherwise quiet room. 

Narutos burrows his nose into the crook of his neck and it feels weirdly sweet for someone who’s hand is currently wrapped around his dick.

“You’re so cute like this Mini-Sensei”

“I already told you dont-“ Naruto's hand conveniently picks up speed at that moments making Kakashi groan “don’t call me that when you’ve got a hand on my-“ Kakashi gasps as Naruto chuckles again

Something shifts in the atmosphere after that as Narutos hold on Kakashis hip loosens and the blond starts to lightly thrust against him, encouraging Kakashi to fuck up into Narutos hand around his dick. He hears himself curse as he eagerly complies and rocks his hips forward into the tight warmth of Naruto's hand.

“That’s it, you’re doing so good Kakashi” 

Kakashi's hips jerk and he lets out a strangled sound at his name on the blond’s lips. Narutos still stroking his dick steadily as Kakashi meets each stroke with his own staggered thrusts and it’s too much.

“Kakashi” it’s drawn out and heavy with want and suddenly it’s like that’s all Naruto can say as he whispers and groans it into Kakashi's neck and his hand finally starts jerking him off like he means it. 

Kakashi makes the mistake of glancing down to where Narutos got a slick hand wrapped around him and watches as his dick drips precome onto tanned fingers and it’s the final straw. He feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes as his release nears and Naruto must feel it too because suddenly Naruto's teeth are sinking into his neck and Kakashi’s sobbing out Naruto's name as he comes so hard he thinks he might black out. The hand that’s still stroking him as wave after wave of his orgasm hits him is the only thing keeping him conscious.

He has no idea how much time passes as he’s fighting to keep his eyes open when there’s a suspiciously clean hand at his shoulder pushing him onto his back and a whiskered face is leaning over him and kissing Kakashi so thoroughly he feels his spent dick twitch in interest. 

Lips are still kissing him senseless when Kakashi finally has the mind to think that Naruto must also be in need of release but then as if reading his mind the blond’s moving to straddle Kakashi's legs and pull his own painfully hard member out of his sweat pants as he looks down at kakashi hungerly.

Naruto's eyes rake over him, over the sight of Kakashi in his shirt that’s too big for him and still pushed up past his abused nipples, down to Naruto's heart pattern boxers that are tangled around Kakashi's thighs. 

“My clothes suit you Mini-Sensei” the tone teasing but Naruto's voice sounds wrecked.

“Pervert” he grumbles, looking away as his face somehow still manages to blush. 

There’s a laugh above him and then a low groan as Naruto starts to touch himself, nothing like the slow pace he’d set for Kakashi, his hand seems almost frantic. Kakashi watches as the blond pants out his name and half lidded blue eyes never look away from him. 

It doesn’t take long before Naruto's coming, Kakashi's name still on his tongue as whatever his hand can’t catch of his release lands on Kakashi's stomach. 

“Ah, Sorry” Naruto apologizes after a minute, though Kakashis catches the satisfied look in his eyes.

He’s about to say it’s fine, too exhausted to care, when Naruto pulls his own shirt off to wipe his hand clean before throwing the crumbled shirt across the room and lowering down to lick Kakashi's stomach clean and Kakashi suddenly feels much more awake.

His dick is also very interested in this scene apparently because he can feel himself start to get hard again and quickly scrambles to yank the blonds head away.

“What ever happened to not wanting to be up all night huh?” Kakashi tries to sound sarcastic but it’s hard to when his hearts pounding in his ears and his dick at the same time.

Naruto snorts softly against his stomach, clearly amused at having his own words thrown back at him and flops off of Kakashi and back to his side of the bed dramatically.

“Fiiiine” The blond huffs as he cuddles up next to Kakashi, getting comfortable again. “But we’re continuing this in the morning, I wanna suck you off” Naruto says around a yawn like it’s the most casual thing in the world while Kakashi’s trying very hard to keep his dick under control. 

“Moron!” Kakashi hisses, punching the blond in the arm. “Don’t say shit like that so suddenly”

Naruto chuckles and pulls Kakashi closer, rubbing his face into silver hair as he rests his chin on top of Kakashi's head. 

“Sorry, Sorry”

Kakashi huffs against Naruto's chest and wraps his own arms around the blond and falls into the best sleep he’s had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this fic was from Naruto's POV 90% of it would be him confused about teen Kakashi like :((( are you mad at me or horny I can't tell :((( 
> 
> I might write more stuff for this as a separate thing? Let me know if you want to see more and what you think! This is the first thing I've ever written so it's been a wild ride trying to figure that out, but it was fun!


End file.
